


Pulchritudinous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pulchritudinous: adjective; puhl-kri-tood-n-uh s, -tyood-: physically beautiful; comely.<br/>Pulchritude, the noun, was first recorded in the 1400’s and it stems from the Latin word pulchritude or pulcher simply meaning ‘beautiful’. The adjective, pulchritudinous, was first recorded in 1912 and is solely American English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday, time for another crossword puzzle....
> 
> (author does know it's 'beautified' but likes beauteous better)

"Synonym for pulchritudinous-eight letters-ending in 'ing'?"

"Americans..." grumbled Sherlock as he threw his uninspiring journal to the floor in disgust. He whipped his robe around him and stomped over to John's chair to read over his shoulder.

"Hmmm, well, 'alluring?' "  
"Mmmmm....nope."  
" 'Stunning?' " He nuzzled John's neck finding that spot behind his left ear.  
"Uhmmm..."  
" 'Dazzling?' (kiss); 'fetching?' (nibble); 'enticing?' (lickslurp)"  
"Nooope. Nope. Unnnnnnnnnn."  
" 'Smashing?' "  
John shakes his head, drops the paper and pulls the detective into his lap.  
"Someday, I will finish the Sunday puzzle."  
"Not for the next few hours, love."  
Sherlock crawled out of John's lap and knelt before him, "not to mention, 'gorgeous,' 'sublime...' "  
He reached into John's robe and stroked his blogger's inner thigh, working his way up:  
"...and can't forget, 'resplendent and exquisite' although, none of them will fit the puzzle, they do bring to mind a certain Army doctor..."  
"Sher-"  
Sherlock wrapped his elegant, magnificent hand around John's cock, as he reached up for a kiss, " 'My most beauteous....' "  
"...vile phrase.....lovvvvvvvve."

"Maybe next Sunday, John?"  
"Perhaps."


End file.
